<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixer Upper by branwyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761178">Fixer Upper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn'>branwyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Person of Interest stories by branwyn [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Flirting, Mild D/s vibes, Rule 63, Shopping, always-a-girl John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Zoe decides to say something mean to her, it’s actually going to sting a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoe Morgan/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Person of Interest stories by branwyn [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixer Upper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts">sapphire2309</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe tilts her head. “So, that boss of yours. From what I can see, he must pay you pretty well.”</p><p>Reese looks down at the rented car service uniform she’s wearing—the men’s jackets were so bulky around the waist and long in the arms that they were a grab hazard, but the largest women’s size pulls across her back and shoulders—and arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“The polyester’s not doing you any favors,” Zoe concedes, “but if I had to guess, I’d say you get your hair and eyebrows done at the Plaza. And the shoes? Definitely handmade.”</p><p>“Apologies, Ms. Reese,” Finch pipes up in her ear, maybe because he can hear Reese gritting her teeth. “I suppose you had a point about money leaving fingerprints.”</p><p><em>It does the way you spend it,</em> she thinks.</p><p>“On the other hand, I’m confident that most people we encounter in our line of work are less knowledgeable on the subject of ladies’ couture than Ms. Morgan.”</p><p>Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Reese casually flicks the earpiece off. Finch can have all the opinions he wants, after she’s done talking with Zoe.</p><p>She gives Zoe big, earnest eyes, just curious to see if they’ll get her anywhere. “My feet are too big,” she explains. </p><p>Zoe’s eyes flick down. “Too big for what?” she says dryly.</p><p>“For off the rack. With athletic shoes, I can just buy men’s sizes, but have you ever tried to find flats or heels in a size bigger than 11? I’m a 12. Let me tell you, it’s damn near impossible.”</p><p>Zoe tilts her head, intrigued. Like maybe she’d thought Reese was messing with her, and is surprised to get something that has the ring of honesty, instead. Solving problems is her business; Reese guesses the challenges of dressing yourself in a ladies’ department when you’re 5’10 in your socks and 180 pounds of mostly muscle is one Zoe’s never had to consider before.</p><p>“So who’s dressing you when you’re not in uniform?” she asks.</p><p>“My boss,” Reese shrugs. Some days she gets back to her flea box apartment, opens her closet, and finds new clothes inside it. They fit, and she’s learned to really hate clothes shopping over the years, so she doesn’t ask questions.</p><p>“Your boss who’s a guy.” Zoe arches an eyebrow. “If he’s buying you handmade shoes and footing the bill at the Plaza, you should really just sleep with him, and come work for me.”</p><p>Reese made a good call turning off the earpiece. It probably just saved her hearing. She’s pretty sure she’s about a foot too tall to be Finch’s type.</p><p>“What if I prefer it the other way around?” She waggles her eyebrows. </p><p>It’s a joke, in the sense that she fully expects Zoe to roll her eyes and say something like, <em>Really, you’re a lesbian? What, do you just enjoy being the embodiment of a cliche?</em> Actually, she’d never been with a woman until Kara, but people have always just looked at Reese and made certain assumptions.</p><p>Reese hasn’t been self-conscious about her body since she joined the army, where it finally started working to her advantage. She doesn’t mind anymore about her shoulders, or having small tits and biceps that are nearly as big around as Zoe’s thighs—not that she’s thinking about Zoe’s thighs. </p><p>But suddenly Zoe is looking at her, and taking her time about it, and that’s making her a little twitchy. Reese likes Zoe. She’s smart, competent, a little dangerous, and she wears her femininity like protective coloration. She’s a tough woman who can be soft, but on her own terms. Actually, she’s a lot like Kara, if Kara could have been satisfied just destroying a bad guy’s business empire, and not following up with a bullet to the brain.</p><p>If Zoe decides to say something mean to her, it’s actually going to sting a little. Not that it matters, just—Reese likes her.</p><p>“Let me at least buy you a drink first,” says Zoe, and Reese’s world flips upside down. “You did save my life a couple of times. You probably deserve a reward. Or two.”</p><p>“I do?” Zoe smiles up at her, warm and kind, with just a little heat in the quirk of her lip, and Reese blinks, dazed. “I mean. Absolutely.” She tries to remember where she put the keys. “Got a place in mind?”</p><p>“Tell your boss to send someone for the car.” Zoe sprints a quick step forward and hails a cab, which pulls over a lot faster than any cab has ever stopped for Reese. “You’re off the clock, and I want to get you out of those clothes.”</p><p>Reese almost stops walking in the middle of traffic.</p><p>“Shopping first, Joanna,” Zoe smirks, and holds the cab door open for her, which makes something in Reese’s chest flutter dangerously. “It’s still early. And I <em>really</em> want to see you try on something sleeveless.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>